Snap
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Another forgotten date with Amy, that's what it took for Sonette to snap at her brother. She finally confronts him and makes him understand, he can't promise to do something and never show up to do it – sibling fight, no hate, abuse or flames of any kind


Sonette the Hedgehog is sitting at home, reading a book when she heard the front door slam open and someone runs upstairs. Curious, Sonette puts the book down, closed the door and walks upstairs. Then she heard crying coming from Amy's room so Sonette walks in to see Amy Rose ripping up all her pictures of Sonic and throws her Sonic doll away

"Amy" Sonette said running over and grabs her before she hurt herself. Amy looks at her, then giving her a hug

"He didn't show" Amy said

"What?" Sonette said shock

"Sonic" Amy whispers

"Oh no" Sonette said shock

"I can't believe he didn't show up, he promised" Amy said "After everything I done to look pretty he still didn't show up" she then said. Sonette sighs as she closed her eyes, she helped Amy get ready for the date, she helped with the makeup and they even went shopping for new clothes so Amy could wear something different. Sonette then opens her eyes as she felt Amy grabs her shirt

"I'm sorry Amy" Sonette said and Amy looks up with tears and mascara running down her chicks

"Why did he promise to come if he didn't want to come?" Amy asks

"I don't know Amy, I wish I did" Sonette replies "Come on, let's wash your face" she then said. Amy nods and the pair walk to the bathroom. Amy then sat down on the edge of the bathtub while Sonette grabs as washer and wet it with warn water

"I should've known he wouldn't show" Amy said as Sonette kneels in front of her and wipes the makeup off

"Don't blame yourself Ames" Sonette said

"You were there Sonette when he promised" Amy said and Sonette looks away as she remembers

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic and Sonette are walking through Station Square Park, talking about making plans for next week when Amy runs over_

_"Hey Amy" Sonette said _

_"Hey Sonic, Sonette" Amy said "Hey Sonic I was wounding if you want to go to one of the theme park tomorrow?" _

_"Uh sure" Sonic said and Amy smiles_

_"Great, meet me here at 4 o'clock tomorrow" Amy said_

_"I promise Amy, I'll be here" Sonic promised_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy but then smiles

"Don't worry about it Amy, in the end, Sonic is the one who's missing out" Sonette said and Amy smiles at her "Now you stay here and I'll go and take care of Sonic"

"Thank you Sonette, for being here for me" Amy said

"That's what friends do" Sonette said "I'll be back" she then said waking off. She then runs into Tails' workshop to see Sonic the Hedgehog with Miles 'Tails' Prower, Teagan the Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Rosie the Fox "Sonic, we need to talk" Sonette told him

"I'm busy" Sonic said. In a burst of anger Sonette grabs Sonic and slams him in a wall. Everyone went into shock and Sonette kept a tight grip on Sonic

"I've had enough of your games Sonic" Sonette said with pure anger in her voice "Do you know what the time is?" she then asks

"5 minutes past 5" Sonic replies "Why?" he then asks

"For an hour Amy sat at the park, waiting for you to show up like you promised yesterday afternoon. Now she's at home, destroying all her picture or anything related to you so why am I here Sonic?" Sonette said with pure anger and hatred in her voice

"Eggman attacked wh-" Sonic stared

"Don't you dare give me that whole Eggman story!" Sonette shouts as she cut him off "I'm sure Shadow or someone else could've take care of it" she adds

"So, it's my responsibility" Sonic said

"No it's not Sonic" Sonette said "Ok, new question, what's more important to you; being a hero and always being the one who stops Eggman or me" she asks and everyone looks at her shock

"Sonette, maybe you should-" Tails started

"Shut up!" Sonette shouts, cutting Tails off "Sonic?" she the said and Sonic is confused on what to say. Sonette then starts laughing as she lets Sonic go "Thanks Sonic" Sonette said walking back

"I didn't answer" Sonic said

"That's the problem Sonic, you did. If I was more important than you being a hero then you would've said it after I asked the question yet you didn't so that means I'm not important to you" Sonette explains "You put being a hero first before anyone and forget any plans, what about next week, are you even going to show up"

"I will, I promised" Sonic said and Sonette chuckles

"What about Angle's birthday, you promised then" Sonette said "What about last week, mother's birthday, you promised you would come to her grave, to be with me. You didn't show so I got Fire to come with me" she then explains as she starts to cry "The one time I wanted, needed you by my side Sonic and you weren't there, the one time I needed my brother and he was off running around the world, forgetting about everything and forgetting about your family, your blood!" Sonette shouts and Sonic looks at Sonette shock

"Sonette" Sonic said as he went to walk up to her by Sonette walks backwards, waving her hands

"No Sonic, for as long as I can remember you've always put me second, enough is enough because when I walk out of here, I don't have a brother named Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock

"Don't do this, we can work things out" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"No Sonic, not this time" Sonette said "I have to go now" she then said walking out. Sonic just stood there, shock on what just happened

"Sonic?" Teagan said walking up to him

"Did that just happened?" Tails asks

"What have I done" Sonic said in horror, then running off in a blue blur

"What do we do?" Rosie asks

"Nothing we can do. Let's just hope they start talking" Teagan said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is laying on the floor with Amy laying with her and Amy has her head resting on Sonette's belly as a pillow

"Maybe I was a little too hard on him" Sonette said. Once she got home after that fight with Sonic she told Amy what happened

"He needs to learn Sonette and sadly this is the only way" Amy told her and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, your right. Sometimes I wish Sonic could be more understanding, I mean he forgot our mother's birthday" Sonette said and Amy sighs "Maybe he ashamed of me"

"No Sonette, Sonic does love and care about you. I know he does" Amy told her

"Then where is he when I need him?" Sonette asks and Amy sighs. Then they heard a knock at the door and Amy smiles

"I'll get it" Amy said getting up and running to the door. She the opens it to see Sonic with a guilty look on his face "What do you want?" Amy asks

"I need to come in" Sonic said walking in and Amy sighs as she close the door and Sonette walks over

"What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks

"Just listen" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"No, I'm the only one who goes to our parents grave, take the fresh flowers. You don't Sonic, where were you when I needed you. I'm your sister, don't I mean anything to you or am I nothing to you" Sonette told him

"It's nothing like that Sonette" Sonic said and Amy walks out, leaving the pair to talk "Sonette, I do care about you" Sonic told her

"Tell me I'm wrong" Sonette said and Sonic sighs

"I can't" Sonic whispers

"My point Sonic, you break your promises to me and to Amy and even to Tails a few times" Sonette told him "I'm over it Sonic, I can't do this anymore" she said as she starts to cry. Sonic then wraps his arms around Sonette who then started punching his chest "Let me go!" Sonette shouts

"I'm sorry" Sonic said

"You say you're sorry but are you" Sonette said as she stops hitting him "You always say you're sorry" Sonette then whispers

"I am" Sonic said

"I don't believe you Sonic" Sonette whispers as she closed her eyes. Sonic sighs as Sonette rest her head on his shoulder "I miss her Sonic, I miss mum and I want her back" Sonette said softly "I watched her die Sonic, I was so scared"

"It's ok, I'm here" Sonic said and Sonette breaks down in tears as she wraps her arms around him. After hours of standing there Sonette looks at Sonic and sighs

"I'm sorry Sonic, for what I did and what I said at the workshop, it was stupid of me to do what I did" Sonette said and Sonic smiles

"Don't be sorry, you had every right to do what you did" Sonic said. Then Amy and Teagan walks in

"So use are talking again" Teagan said and Sonic chuckles

"I was just angry at Sonic, I didn't mean any of it" Sonette said as Sonic lets her go. He then walks up to Amy and sighs

"I'm sorry Amy, I'll make it up to you, I promise and I will keep this one" Sonic said and Amy smiles

"It's late Sonic, you better get going" Teagan said and Sonic nods as he looks back at Sonette

"I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon to see you sis" Sonic said walking out and Sonette sighs

"Are you ok?" Amy asks and Sonette nods

"I'm fine" Sonette said smiling as she wipes her tears away. Teagan then walks over and gives her a hug

"I'm sorry" Teagan said

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for" Sonette said

"I do" Teagan told her

"Let's get dinner ready" Amy said and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

The next day, late in the afternoon Sonette is sitting at home, reading a book; the same one she started reading yesterday. Then she heard a knock at the door so she sighs as she gets up and opens it, still holding her book to see Sonic

"Sonic" Sonette said "Cone in" she then said and Sonic walks in. Sonette then close the door and looks at Sonic "How can I help you?" Sonette then asks

"I came to see you" Sonic said "Are you alone?" he then asks, looking around the empty house

"Yeah, Amy is staying at Rouge's and Teagan is staying at Blaze's so it's just me tonight" Sonette replies

"Good book?" Sonic then asks

"It is" Sonette said putting the bookmark in and close the book "Can I get you anything?" she then asks as they walk into the kitchen

"No, thank you" Sonic said as he walks up to Sonette who then sits the book down

"So why are you really here Sonic?" Sonette asks as she turns to face him

"To see you" Sonic said and Sonette looks away. Sonic then clamps her chin and made her face him "What's wrong?" Sonic then asks worried

"Nothing" Sonette whispers as she walks back and sighs

"Sonette" Sonic said crossing his arm and Sonette looks at him and sighs

"I'm sorry Sonic" Sonette said "I don't think I can talk right now"

"Why?" Sonic asks confused

"I...can't do this" Sonette told me

"Come here" Sonic said pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry Sonic, for yesterday, I did and said stupid things and...I can't forgive myself for what I did" Sonette explains

"Sonette" Sonic said

"I know it's silly" Sonette whispers

"It's ok sis" Sonic told her

"Not it's not ok, it's far from ok" Sonette said "Oh Sonic, I didn't mean it"

"I know sis, I know" Sonic said "How's this, I'll stay tonight so we can talk"

"Ok" Sonette said smiling as she looks at him "Pizza tonight" she then asks

"Yeah, we can do that" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she gives Sonic a hug and Sonette rest her head on his shoulder. Sonic smiles as he wraps his arms around her. Sonic then starts humming and Sonette closed her eyes

"What did Shadow and the others think?" Sonette asks

"Well shock, Rouge was completely speechless, Tails, Teagan and Rosie were confused on what to do, Shadow didn't say anything but I did see a small smile and I...well I came here" Sonic explains and Sonette chuckles

"It's not every day I slam you in a wall" Sonette then said

"First for everything" Sonic adds

"Yeah, there is" Sonette whispers. Sonic looks at her and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic who then smiles. Sonette sighs as Sonic lets her go so she walked back

"I'll shout dinner" Sonic said pulling out his phone. Later that night, after dinner, Sonette is lying in her bed, lost in her thoughts. Then she heard a knock on her door and Sonic walks in

"Hey sis" Sonic said smiling

"Hey, can't sleep" Sonette said

"Yeah, I guess you can't too" Sonic said. Sonette sighs as she gets up and walks to her wardrobe

"Maybe a run could help" Sonette said as she grabs some clothes and walks off to the bathroom. Sonic then gets his socks and shoes on and waits for Sonette by the front door. She then walks down wearing black pants, black gloves, her sneakers and a grey jumper with a hoodie

"Let's go" Sonic said and the pair runs off to Green Hills Zone. They the stop under the full moon and Sonette smiles as she closed her eyes

"Clear night" Sonette then said

"Yeah" Sonic replies as laid down, putting his right arm out. Sonette smiles as she lays down by Sonic's right side, using his arm as a pillow and snuggles into Sonic's side

"It's just going to be one of those nights" Sonette whispers

"Yeah" Sonic whispers as he looks at Sonette who slowly falls asleep. He then looks at the stars and smiles as he closed his eyes and falls asleep too.

* * *

**So that's it...just another random 1shot...like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
